Crónica de una noche sin nada fuera de lo normal
by Kuro-no-Mabu
Summary: Una noche compartida entre Saru y Yata, contada desde la perspectiva de este primero / SaruMi. Primera historia de su servidora, ¡espero puedan darme una oportunidad!


Comenzamos una noche más, Misaki.

Sabes como és, ¿verdad?

Llevamos nuestra rutina y la comenzamos enseguida el reloj marcan las 6 de la tarde.

Toco la puerta de tu hogar en donde te encuentras completamente solo. Espero a que me abras mientras mantengo cargado los pastelillos o los dulces que me pides lleve. Entonces apareces enfrente de mí, con el pomo de la puerta en mano por abrirla. Y me observas de arriba abajo fingiendo comprobar que traje lo que me has pedido, cuando en realidad sé que tus intenciones al realizar la acción van mucho más allá de eso. Te encuentras con mis ojos y esbozo una sonrisa, lo cual te hace sonrojar. Te contaré un pequeño secreto Misaki, y es que me encanta cuando desvías la mirada abochornado por la vergüenza de que alguien te encuentre tan descubierto.

Carraspeo y rompo el ambiente aunque no quiera, porque alguno de los dos tiene que hacerlo. "¿No me pedirás que entre, acaso?" Te pregunto de una manera un tanto grosera y levantas una ceja en señal de enfado. Abres más la puerta y te haces a un lado permitiéndome pasar sin decir a grandes aires nada, pero sin embargo te puedo escuchar refunfuñar por lo bajo. Entro a la cálida estancia que curiosamente tiene ese olor que tú emanas, Misaki. Otro secreto, es que esa es una de las razones por las que te pido nuestros encuentros sean en tu casa.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina donde dejo lo que te he traído. Como ha estado haciendo frío, usualmente me visto de chaqueta, jeans y botas para ir a verte. Me deshago de la chaqueta –café porque ese es tu color favorito– y la coloco en una de las sillas de la cocina. Finalmente, volteo a mirarte y me encuentro con tu rostro nuevamente sonrojado. ¿Por qué te avergüenzas cada que me quedo con mi camiseta de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, cuando eso es algo que no deja ver piel alguna? Nunca entenderé tus extraños fetiches, Misaki.

"H-Hoy quiero que veamos una película que yo he escogido" Pronuncias, nuevamente intentando evadir mi mirada. Aprovecho el que lo hagas para mirarte completamente por primera vez, y me quedo pasmado por tu belleza. Y es que verás, Misaki, a mí me encanta que a tu color de piel todo lo quede de maravilla, así andes con las ropas más simples que puedan haber. Andabas con unas bermudas y camiseta de estampado divertido, que sumado con lo alborotado de estaban tus cabellos rojizos, te hacía lucir más joven de lo normal. Supongo que habrías notado de reojo mi mirada embelesada y mi sonrisa perdida, porque finalmente decides mirarme directamente.

Me rio y ahora soy yo quien aparta la mirada en el acto. Me encanta hacerte ese tipo de cosas que tú no entiendes, Misaki. Supongo que yo igual tengo mis fetiches fuera de lo común.

Procedo a tomar asiento en tu sofá. "Anda, vamos a ver el filme que nos alcanzará la noche a este paso" pronuncio y chasqueo la lengua un poco, mientras con un seña de mano te indico que vengas hacia donde yo estoy.

Oigo tus delicados pasos - porque sé que arrastras los pies cuando estás cansado- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estás a mi lado. "Es una ciencia ficción" me dices con un deje de emoción, mientras me muestras la portada del DVD la cual es de ese tipo del que te gustan ¿Será que la hayas escogido únicamente por cómo luce? Me rio interiormente.

Sin esperar a que yo diga nada, te levantas y colocas el DVD en el reproductor ubicado en un compartimiento del mueble de la televisión. Entonces la enciendes, mientras yo me voy quitando las botas para estar más cómodo. "Los panques" te indico, y adivino que enseguida comprendes a lo que me refiero puesto que saliste corriendo a buscarlos a la cocina, donde los había dejado. Traes tres, dos para ti y uno para mí. Tú y tus manías, Misaki.

Te ubicas junto a mí y me entregas un panque. Te quitas las sandalias y subes los pies al sofá, y después, con algo de trabajo por los dos panques que tienes entre tus brazos, tomas el control de la TV. "Aquí vamos" me susurras, completamente sonriente y emocionado. ¿Sabes porque te dejo escoger siempre la película que veremos? Porque la sonrisa que me dedicas de felicidad y entusiasmo, es algo que vale mucho más de lo que yo podré ver en la pantalla que tenemos enfrente.

Entonces empieza, y tu actuación también. Piensas que no me doy cuenta, pero es algo que tengo bien grabado sobre tus movimientos. Comienzas por acercarte a mí, poco a poco. Yo no hago nada, porque sé que tú no querrías que lo hiciera. Eres de esa clase de persona.

Llenas tus labios de la golosina mientras tus ojos se la pasan clavados en el filme. Casi ni parpadeas de la emoción, lo cual me causa un poco de gracia.

Nuevamente, y cada cierto intervalo de tiempo, te acercas a mi hasta llegar a un punto en donde yo solamente me deshago de mi posición para darte paso. Te colocas en mi regazo, entre mis piernas, y me haces recordar al dueño que cuida a su exigente mascota. Para que negar entonces, Misaki, que a ambos nos encanta estar de esa manera.

En el transcurso de la película, me preguntas varias cosas acerca de ella. Sobre si vi esto, si entendí aquello –y aunque si lo hiciera, me lo terminarías explicando–, me preguntas incluso sobre si me gusta el o la protagonista. Yo te diré que sí, solo para molestarte y disfrutar de tu puchero producto del dulce enojo de los celos.

Luego, en algún punto, me compartirás parte de lo que sea que estés comiendo. En esta ocasión, un pedazo que no acabaste de tu panque, el cual me ofreciste como quien no quiere la cosa. Yo acepté de la misma manera, dándole un bocado directamente en tus manos donde lo mantenías sostenido. Te sonrojas entonces, pero haces como que ves la película.

¿Sabes, Misaki? Es una pérdida de tiempo ver películas contigo. Si, lo es, porque yo no tengo idea de que va y me es muy difícil mantenerle el hilo teniéndote a ti mi lado. Y es que, verás, observarte a ti y a tus inesperados ademanes que nunca dejan de sorprenderme, es en demasía más interesante que el estúpido filme que sueles escoger.

Y así es, entonces, como se da por terminada la función con la aparición de los créditos y yo no tengo ni una jodida idea de lo que ha tratado. Te quitas de mi regazo de un salto, directo hacia el reproductor para quitar el DVD, mientras vociferas lo grandiosa que ha sido y repites mil veces la parte que te ha gustado. Te miro con cara de fastidio, entonces, diciéndote que otra parte –que a duras penas pude atisbar– fue mucho más interesante. Por consiguiente me gritas, diciendo que yo no sé nada sobre el tema, y yo solo chasqueo la lengua fingiendo indiferencia, cuando en realidad lo estoy disfrutando como nunca tendrás una idea.

Terminas por apagar todo lo que prendimos en nuestra actividad. Te peinas el cabello con la mano derecha, bostezas un poco, (no sé si esto lo harás a propósito o sin darte cuenta, pero déjame decirte que siempre da resultado) y me indicas sin decir nada que es hora ya de ir a la cama.

Sabes que no me iré a mi casa y de sobra, entonces pierdo toda noción que en cabeza tuya aún hay atisbo de inocencia, puesto que si así fuera tu propuesta sería formulada de otra manera.

Y asiento. "Tienes razón. Iré por un vaso de leche y te alcanzo, puedes arreglarte mientras voy... Mi~sa~ki." Dirijo un dedo mío hacia tu mejilla en el acto y lo hundo varias veces seguidas, al compás de las silabas de tu nombre. Se cuanto lo detestas, por eso mismo me comporto así contigo. No me malinterpretes, Misaki. Es que el rostro que pones cada que te enfureces no tiene precio, simplemente me encanta.

Y así, después de gritarme varias veces que detestas que te diga de esa manera y que me odias, te diriges a tu habitación. Yo por mi parte, voy hacia la cocina y busco un vaso. Entonces abro el refrigerador, saco la leche, procedo en servirme un poco. Me siento en la mesa con el vaso enfrente, en la silla donde había dejado mi chaqueta, y espero unos minutos. No la bebo, solo espero. Pasado el tiempo, lo cargo conmigo en el trayecto hacia a la habitación.

Será extraño, pero mis planes no son tomar leche y debía cumplir con mi promesa de darte tiempo para arreglarte.

Camino unos cuantos pasos más y llego. La puerta se encontraba abierta para mi fortuna. Ahí estás, entonces, sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y pijama puesta, mirando hacia algún punto de la habitación. "Tierra llamando a Misaki~" Digo, con el tono de voz un poco alto con el fin de asustarte, lo cual logro al hacerte saltar un poco de la cama.

"¡C-calla! Y apaga la luz que empieza a hacerse más noche y yo necesito dormir" Pronuncias hastiado, mientras te haces uno con el cobertor al cubrirte con él. Yo suspiro, porque no sabes pedir las cosas. Eres todo un caso, Misaki.

Después de obedecer a tus ordenes, coloco el vaso de leche en la mesa de noche junto a tu cama, y procedo a hacerte compañía. Me haces un lado al advertir mi presencia, pero aún sin voltearme a ver. Y tú y yo sabemos por qué esperas, ya que en el momento en el que nuestras miradas se saluden, la otra función daría comienzo y nada podrá detener lo que sucedería a continuación.

Y cuando ocurrió, otra noche más ya estaba empezando. Hicimos el amor como por milésima vez, ahí en tu cama. Y se sintió como si fuera la primera. Me quitaste el aliento una vez más, me hiciste enloquecer y perder la cordura como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Y me encantó.

Cuando terminamos, alargaste el brazo con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban y tomaste el vaso de leche entre tus pequeñas manos. Lo tomaste todo, sin dejar una sola gota. Y es que, Misaki, yo se lo mucho que te gusta tomar leche después de tener sexo. Sé que lo necesitas, como si te diera energías para volver a hacerlo. Y a mí no me disgusta, ¿Sabes? En realidad, me encanta que tengas ese peculiar sabor a la lactosa en tus labios cuando nos besamos la segunda vez que iniciamos nuestro acto nocturno.

Y así comenzamos otra noche más, Misaki.

Una noche llena de tú y yo, de cosas que nadie más podrá entender. Una noche en donde quedo perdidamente enamorado de ti nuevamente, aunque parezca imposible.

Y yo, Saruhiko Fushimi, no seré el tipo más romántico, ni el más cursi, y ni de broma el más perfecto. Pero, Misaki, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me encantan no solo las noches, si no todos los días, cuando recuerdo que tengo que comprar nuevamente golosinas para ti.


End file.
